


Anxiety Attack

by KLLovesBands



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M, fear of storms, rick is kind of ooc but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You're scared of storms n Rick helps you





	Anxiety Attack

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this idea when hurricane irma was hitting and i was rlly anxious, so enjoy  
> based off my own anxiety lmao

Sitting on the couch in your living room, you mindlessly flipped through the channels. Bored with the television, and tired after the long day at work, you yawned and stretched out to lay down. You found peace in the low volume of the television and your eyes fluttered closed.

  
As soon as you finally felt calm, a loud crack of thunder interrupted your thoughts. You shot up from your position and glanced outside. The sun was setting and lightning flashed occasionally through the window. You were suddenly fully awake. You'd hate to admit it, but storms had always freaked you out. Ever since you were a child. With storms, came anixety. You tried to calm yourself, turning up the volume on the television to try and drown out the loud noises from outside. When nothing helped, you began your breathing exercises, and tried to ignore nature. You could manage, just a little while longer. Then the whole room went dark.

  
Your heart pounded in your chest as the only light to be seen was from the flashes outside. Now it was bad. You couldn't stand the dark, and the panic attack was already in full swing. You needed to be around other human company, and you happened to live alone. So, you thought of the only other person you knew. You shakily brought yourself to your feet. Grabbing your keys, a jacket, and your phone, you walked out the door and to your car.

  
The wind had picked up, and was blowing rain straight into your face, even with the jacket. You got in your car and drove to the Smith residence. Driving while as anxious as you were was probably not the best idea, but you managed. Plus, they didn't live too far away. As you pulled up into their driveway, you noticed that they didn't lose their power. You took a deep breath and got out, going to knock on the door. After a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal Rick staring at you, a tad confused, but mostly annoyed.

  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, noticing how wet you happened to be.

  
You shifted on your feet, silently begging for him to let you inside and out of the rain. "I don't like the storms." Was all you could manage to say.

  
"Okay? And what do you want me to do about that?" He crossed his arms. "I mean you - you know I'm a scientist and all but I can't control the weather."

  
Suddenly, another crack of thunder sounded, and had you practically jumping in his arms. His arms dropped by his sides as you clinged onto him.

  
"Okay, jeez. Come inside."

  
You pried yourself away from him. You probably would have blushed if your mind wasn't already pre-occupied with anxiety.

  
He closed the door behind you as you stepped inside and instantly curled up on the couch. You hugged your knees to your chest and prayed to whatever for it to go away. You not only felt anxiety, but also guilt and humiliation for letting Rick see you like this.

  
Rick walked over and sat beside you on the couch, eyeing you up and down.

  
"You okay?" He asked, his voice softer than normal.

  
You were surprised by his sudden concern, and looked up at him. You shook your head. He sighed and scooted closer to you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you against his chest.

  
You leaned into him, confused as to why his entire demeanor changed, but not wanting to ruin the moment and make him kick you out. You closed your eyes and listened to his heartbeat as your own began to calm down.

  
"What's got you so freaked out?" He broke the silence.

  
"Dunno." You mumbled. "Always been like this."

  
"Shit, really? It's just a storm. I mean, it's gonna- it's gonna pass. And nothing bad's gonna happen to you." Rick stated, using his free hand to pull out his flask.

  
"You want a drink?" He gestured towards the object in his hand.

  
You shook your head again and settled closer against him. He took a sip, and put it back in his coat pocket.

  
"Why don't we watch some interdimensional cable? Watch some crazy shit to get your mind off things." He suggested, reaching towards the remote.

  
"Okay." You hummed quietly, turning your attention to the television.

  
You two watched tv for a while. Man, there was some weird stuff on that thing. After a while, the storm had calmed down, and Rick looked over to you.

  
"Okay, Ball Fondlers went off, and the storm's over. You going home now?" He realized you had fallen asleep and he rolled his eyes.

  
"Dammit." He didn't understand why he didn't just throw you off and leave to the garage. You could leave when you woke up. Instead, he stayed seated. Flipping through the channels once again, making sure not to move too much to wake you. He found it cute to watch you sleep like that, clinging to his shirt and so peaceful. He would never admit that to you though. If you mentioned anything, he would probably just say he stayed with you so you wouldn't cry and annoy him.

  
He shifted in his seat to get comfortable, and eventually you both were asleep. Illuminated only by the light of some alien tv show. 


End file.
